Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS
Future Card Buddfight DREAMERS is a Buddyfight Fanfiction written by Shido, it's plan to be post at Future Card Buddyfight Fanon Wiki at 13th of June 2015, is an story about Izayoi Otonashi trying to found the past that he have long ago lost part of his memorie with his big sister Sakuya Otonashi, they have starting to discover more and more but at the same time, the mystery have become more and more dangerous... Characters * The No: 1 Problem Child--Izayoi Otonashi : The main male Protagonist of this story, he is unpredictable, vulgar, savage and a hopeless hedonist (quoted from himself), he is a very rude person and is not afraid of anything but his sister, with his power and his knowledge, can he found the truth? * The Silver Hair Beauty --Sakuya Otonashi : The main female protagonist of this story, she is living with her little brother Izayoi Otonashi, is she that takes care most of the house work at home, to other people, she is more like an maid then his big sister, she is the only person that can make Izaoyi listen and do things and beat izayoi. * The Star Guardian --Hoshiko Seikai : One of the main character of this story, she is a human come from other world, one of the star guardians, she suddenly come to this city and starting to looking for in wanted-criminal have escaped out to this city, then she have meet the problem child: Izayoi Otonashi Plot The Plot Below are all put in separate arc, so you can easy to read the arc you want to found. The No：1 Problem Child Enters! Arc It's is a boring day as always for the No:1 problem child: Izayoi Otonashi, as he have escape out of school and rest at an riverbank to try to find some fun, and with his buddy, Gundam Exia's little help, Izayoi's is able to beat a crap out of those group of bully and have a bit of fun, but soon he got bored again, after a talk with his buddy and his big sister:Sakuya Otonashi, He have received an mystery letter with an unknown sign on it turned out it's an unknown buddyfight tournament that nobody heard about, Izayai to decided crash the board of that tournament, along with Sakuya and Exia. Chapters Chapter 1:Future Card Buddyfight DREAMERS Chapter 1 : The Unknown Letter Chapter 2:Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS Chapter 2：A Challenger Enters! Izayoi Otonashi, ON STAGE! Chapter 3:Future Card Buddyfight DREAMERS Chapter 3: Gundam World Chapter 4:Future Card Buddyfight DREAMERS Chapter 4: Who The Hell You Think I Am!! Chapter 5:Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS Chapter 5: The Seven Legend Key Word The Seven Legend : The mystery seven legend that is in the city that Izayoi live in, maybe they're true, or fake. Gift Tournemenet : The name of the tournament that Izayoi have got in, it's a tournament that nobody knows, the player got choose by invitation, this tournament is an 'gift' for winner. The Earth Library Notices * Because of lack of the home network, the post day will become 13/06/2015, I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble, and I hope you guys aren't mad of me. BY:SHIDO * DRAEMERS WILL TAKE FLY ONCE AGAIN AT NEXT WEEK, FASTEREST SPEED WILL BE IN THIS WEEK, all those school event come out of no where are starting to killing me physically and my time, so I will post many chapter as I can right now, sorry for you guys to wait so long BY:SHIDO *for those of you guys waiting for the newerest chapter for so long, i'm sry i didn't put it up quick as i could...my parents want to move house, AGIAN! so i need to get ready to pack up and ...you know, staff. so i will post 2 or 3 chapter at once, probably next week or at 24th of sep, because my parent decide to GET READY TO MOVE #CHECK PLACE OUT at the 19th of Sep, so i will do my best, sry to keep you guys waiting. *DREAMERS WILL TAKE FLIGHT! TORMMOROW! 27TH！ BY SHIDO Cover of the Novel(s) Category:Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS Category:Fanfiction Category:Light Novel